


The Very First Thing You See

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Series: Short Trips [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854100
Collections: All Fandoms Fanfiction and Original Fiction Writers Group





	The Very First Thing You See

Teddy Bearcat wanders in the corridors of the TARDIS with the walls having roundels but basic compared to the ones in the Control Room, on each side of the pathway have doorways that are a few feet apart from each other. Teddy stops on his steps and turns his attention to the door on his left. Teddy reaches the handle and opens the door, he steps into a rather large and gothic location, poorly lit.

Teddy thinks this could be another of the many Control Rooms by where the Control console looks like but low tech. “Doctor, I know that you are here.” He said as he takes a couple of sniffs, from the final one made him flinch lightly. “Whatever planet you visited on, have you ever taken a shower?”

“You’re just saying that because of Canines.” The voice of the Doctor came right in front of Teddy which He immediately followed the sound of the Doctor’s voice, he quickly found the Time Lord sitting on a red leather chair in the middle in a rather spacey Control Room. He sees the Doctor staring blankly towards the area of the Console. Teddy bends his knees to lower his height as move closer to the Doctor with his Supporting Cat mode activate right now. Teddy slumps his chin against the arm of the chair. “What seems to be on your mind, buddy?”

“It’s nothing.” The Doctor spoke softly.

“Really now? You are in another Console room that is more gloomy than the current one and rather being away from anyone else, ever since Gwyfyndorf joined in the TARDIS, and let me remind you that you offered the opportunity.”

Teddy moves his eyes upward to get a better look at the Doctor’s face. “Doctor, He’s not Gray.”

The Doctor immediately twists his head towards the cat. “How you be sure?”

“The Hylasians are a bunch of Naive moths craving for knowledge of the Universe, so of course, they are all, like lovey-dovey.”

“It’s just that I can’t shake off the feeling…” The Doctor drifted off for a bit. “What if Gray lives a longer life than we thought?”

“You’re saying that he has the power to regenerate like the Time Lords?” Teddy stated. "

“It might not be the brightest of ideas, but it’s something.”

“Speaking of something.” Bearcat derailed away from the topic as he lifts his head off the armrest. “We should return back to Gwyfyndorf, he probably thinks that we abandoned ship.”

The Doctor slowly wipes his face with his hand and then brush through his silver fluffy hair with his attention facing towards the console area, soon with a sudden idea came about that made him turns his head back to his feline companion. “You’re absolutely right.”

Both of Teddy’s ears perked up. “Really? That’s new.”

The Doctor gets up off the chair and walks towards the Console area, Teddy is quick to follow him. “What are doing?” Teddy asked.

The Doctor started messing with the controls. “I’m feeling quite festive right now, and you know what would be a perfect place in somewhere that is festive, especially in winter?”

“At a warm house,” Teddy said.

“Yes, somewhere there is a lot of snow!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Snow is the very first thing you see in winter."

Teddy's ears fold downwards as his face turns into scorn. With a final pull of the lever on the secondary console, both the Doctor and Teddy Bearcat slowly disappearing from the room and reappearing to the main TARDIS Control Room. Gwyfyndorf watches them two appeared out of nowhere with the awe expression written all over his face.

"This place is just a wonderful marvel it is," Gwyfyndorf said as he began walking down the staircase that connects to the balcony to the level where the main Control Console, Teddy sees the Doctor being in his own world inputting the coordinates to where ever the Doctor is planning on taking the crew.

Teddy faces towards the Hylasian which he has quite of a build for a warrior especially since Gwyfyndorf looks like a chevalier. "Bad news Gwryfie, the Doctor decides to take us to a frozen wasteland."

"Oh?" Gwyfyndorf's antennas twitch in curiosity.

"Don't listen to Bearcat, he's a crabby little kitty cat that is all." The Doctor said. Teddy quickly twists his head towards the Time Lord with a grouchy look and hissed and following with the growls.

Gwyfyndorf stops right next to Teddy. "Then where are we going?" He asked.

"I just want to show you something that no Hylasians has ever seen." The Doctor said as he walks closer to the duo.

"I think nothing will ever up this marvel of the ship of yours, Doctor." The Hylasian said.

"And it's warm," Teddy added.

"Oh, the TARDIS is a gateway to anything to what the Universe offers." The Doctor said. He pulled down the large lever right next to him which starts the wheezing and the groaning filled the room with the flashing lights and the pillar in the time rotor.

"Oh the delightful sound, the Sound of Hope, my people called it." Gwyfyndorf spoke softly.

The Doctor shifts his eyes to the Hylasian then to Teddy which He is looking right back at the Time Lord and soon gave a light shrug in response. The Doctor turns his attention back to Gwyfyndorf. "I do seem to get that a lot."

The Groaning and wheezing ends with a thud, along the pillar in the rotor, stopped and the flashing spinning lights have ceased, the Doctor turns around, looking at the Scanner and display a landscape of snow and snow-covered hilltops. "We have landed."

Gwyfyndorf walks closer to the Doctor and looks at the screen as well. "What is all that?"

"That, Gwyfyn is the most harmless and wonderful thing the Universe has to offer." The Doctor replied as he put his arm around the Hylasian.

"Snow is evil!" Teddy blurted.

"How so?" Gwyfyndorf asked in confusion and in curiosity, as for the Doctor puts his arm around the humanoid moth's shoulders.

"You see Gwyfyn, not everybody likes the snow, they say how it's cold and slippery and how it can manage to get into people's shoes." The Doctor explained. "And Teddy here is just one of those none festive ones."

Teddy Bearcat sticks his tongue out at the Time Lord. Gwyfyndof looks at the Doctor with his soft eyes.

"Can I see the snow?"

"Well I don't see why not." The Doctor sticks out his arm and his index finger to the direction to the doors. "Just through there is the Winter Wonderland."

"Winter Hell." Teddy mutters under his breath. The Doctor quickly twist his neck.

"What did you say?"

Teddy immediately backs away and pretending that nothing happened. Gwyfyn out of nowhere decides to walk towards the doors, as the Doctor turns his head back to his right to not see the Hylasian knight standing right next to him but already left out of the TARDIS.

"Gwyfyndorf..." The Doctor calls out as he walking towards the entrance, as he steps out of his Blue Blox the first thing to see is Gwyfyndorf, face buried in snow with his bottom arched upwards in the air. "Oh, well then, this is rather new."

Teddy sticks his head out to observe but met with the hind view of the Hylasian. "Oh."

The Doctor pats his hand against the fluff covered back softly and called out his name once again. Gwyfyn finally lifts his face from the snowy ground. "Wow, it's really cold!" He said with excitement.

The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows as he shifts his eyes towards Teddy in returns the Cat made a sour look as if Teddy knows on what the Doctor was going to say. Gwyfyn gets up to his feet still looking at the Time Lord. "Doctor! You are right, this is just wonderful."

"See what did I tell ya, " The Doctor said as he looks at Teddy. "You would learn a lot of things from me as I have been traveling around the Universe quite some time. Now let me show more things that this place can offer."

Teddy still standing in the TARDIS threshold and watches them two walks away then he slowly pulls the door in front of him. "Bah Humbug."


End file.
